This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We have performed the following beamline commissioning tasks: x-ray beam alignment and steering (this involves centering the undulator beam along the defined beamline reference points), monochromator alignment, calibration and focusing (this involves measuring the monochromator rocking curve, energy calibration by using a Au foil and focusing parameters as a function of the energy), vertical focusing mirror alignment and commissioning (this includes setting the focusing parameters at different configurations), ion chamber linearity testing and solid state detectors commissioning. We also performed commissioning tasks on our CCD detectors and fluorescence detectors. Standard NIST samples are mounted on acrylic sample holder between two kapton films. Perform fluorescence calibration measurements with NIST standards.